The Gaia Bond
by caridadmora
Summary: One would think that after many years, that Severus Snape would stop allowing his emotions to run away from him. One would be wrong. Warnings inside. Rating will change later in the story this is a James/Severus story.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter.

I am new at this so please be gentle in your comments.

Warnings: Slash boyxboy

The rating will change latter on.

Prologue

October 31, 1981

It was the most foolish thing he had done in the entirety of his life. It was more stupid than giving birth to his two baby boys, when he realized who exactly the fathers were and then contacting said fathers. However, he always knew that he was never rational when it came to Lily Potter nee Evans. And yet after his business with Gringotts, he had still approached her and dined with her when he realized it was her.

He had not seen her in about two years since he had graduated in 1979. He hadn't been in England since he completed his Potions Mastery in October of that year. He had traveled around the world collecting samples of the magical wildlife, until it became hazardous towards the health of his unborn babies. He settled in a quaint village in Spain for the remainder of his pregnancy and gave birth to two lovely boys on the 24thof March in 1980.

After their birth he sent his little one's birth certificates to the British Ministry of Magic in order to make Damon Airell Snape (Gentle, Nobleman) and Regan Ailis Snape (Little king, Noble or Honest) British citizens and inform the inept Ministry of their birth. He finally left for Britain in July of 81. He stayed in an inn near Diagon Alley as he waited for Prince Manor to be aired, purified of dark artifacts, warded by goblins against anything and everything, refurnished and refurbished.

However, irrational as it was he sat with her and spoke to her in Diagon Alley in a little café that was relatively new. She had her child with her. A cute baby cherub with black messy hair, and Lily's green eyes.

"Severus! So I see you decided to drop the glamor….It's about bloody time if you ask me." Lily said lightly with a teasing light in her eyes. "It is a good thing no one ever asked you then. Isn't it?" Severus shot back teasingly. "So I see you have your child with you. Quite the adorable thing isn't he?" Severus said as he watched the young boy gurgle and coo at the passers by. "Yes my little Harry certainly is a cutie." Lily stated proudly while she cuddled her baby for extra emphasis. "So, tell me Severus, what brings you back to Britain? Last time I heard, you were in some jungle somewhere doing Potions Research." Lily asked inquisitively with a tilt to her head that was copied by the child that he, now, had the attention of. Severus looked at Lily and then at young Harry and sighed. "I have decided to come back to settle." Severus said with a little distaste. Lily snorted, so of guard was she, 'who would ever think that Severus would ever settle. Especially here in Britain. "That's nice to hear Severus. However you do realize that there has been a war and that has escalated quite a bit since you left." Lily said while trying to smother her laughter at the idea of Severus settling. The picture she got was of Severus in a pink apron in a kitchen making dinner for his husband. "Yes well that's why I'll be moving into my manor this day. All is ready now, or so Gringott's tells me, and they are never wrong when it concerns one of their more rich and older clients." Severus stated with a sniff. "Oh come off it Sev. You know I don't mean to laugh. Its just… You have to admit that you have never been one to settle. I mean, you always said that you would travel the world well into old age, doing your research." Lily said in a placating manner.

Severus simply sighed and stated, "Do to certain circumstances I decided to settle." "And what would those be?" Lily asked inquisitively. Severus looked at Lily and then quickly and softly said, "My twins." Lily did not hear him and asked with a grin, "What was that? Didn't catch that." More loudly but still a whisper so as others that were around would not be able to hear Severus answered, "My twins. I want them to know Britain." Lily's jaw dropped and stared gobsmacked at Severus. "I-I-I….W-wwhat?!" Lily shrieked slightly hysterical with the idea after she had processed it. "Where are they? How old are they? Who's the mother?" Lily shot of with rapid succession. Harry gave a startled cry when he heard his mother's explosive response to Severus. Severus breathed in relief when Lily's attention went from him towards her son. But after Lily settled her son she shot laser beam eyes at Severus with an obvious command in them. "They are at a nearby inn being watched by Tilly, my house elf. They are a year and seven months old. I am the mother." Severus said in a whisper. "Now quiet down woman. I don't want everyone to hear you and then have their tongues wag." Severus snapped.

Lily flushed do to the reprimand and then said in a hushed tone. "Sorry Severus. It just came as such a shock… So they're with Tilly. And a Year and seven months…" Lily trailed of as she did the math in her head then her eyes widened once the dots were connected. "You gave birth to them? You were barely out of school when you got pregnant then." Severus blushed prettily at that and muttered under his breath, "On the last night." Lily stared wide eyed at her friend and then smirked, "Oh my Sevvy. Who would have thought that the proper and prim Severus Snape would ever succumb to the pleasures of the flesh while he was at school still." Lily quietly said with a flourish, completely and utterly ignoring the fact that Severus said it was their last night. Severus for his part was tomato red. "So who is the father?" Lily asked slyly. Severus quickly regained his color and said on a slightly sad note, "They are not in the picture. They don't even acknowledge the existence of their children." Lily saddened at that and then said softly, "Well I'm sure they that they will regret ever not acknowledging your children Sev."

Then Lily leered at Severus, and Severus for his part felt a shiver of dread run up his spine. "So, a 'ménage a trois'? Why Severus who would have ever thought it. Certainly not I." Severus turned crimson and got up after putting some sickles and nutts on the table, effectively paying for their luncheon, and said hurriedly, "Would you look at the time. I must be of now can't keep my babies waiting any longer." 'I am not running away. I am simply taking a strategic exit.' Severus thought to himself in comfort. He hurried away from Lily's laughter and cat calls, his cheeks slightly pink.

As Severus opened the doors to the café he heard shouting and screaming. Looking about, Severus spotted cloaked figures with white masks wreaking havoc as they approached the little café. 'Death Eaters' Severus thought in a panic. Then a sudden silence, there was a soft pop of apparition and Severus felt fear as he looked upon the figure of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Severus shut the door and ran into the café. The patrons and staff were already in a panic. The Death Eaters put up anti-apparition wards. So they could not escape. The Dark Lord entered a sickly smile upon his face. His eyes zeroed in on Lily. "Lily Potter. I have been looking for you for quite a while.. Now give me your child." He said in a commanding tone. "You will not have him!" Lily yelled in righteous fury. "Give him to me!" Voldemort snapped. "Not my child! Not my Harry." Lily continued to yell. "Give him to me and I shall let you live." Voldemort tried again in a more persuasive tone. "NO." Lily said with finality. However an unknown patron ripped Harry from Lily's arms and slowly walked towards the Dark Lord. She snakingly said, "I will not die because of you." Lily was then held back by the other patrons that also wished to survive.

Voldemort smiled, "You will not regret thisss." He then rose his wand at a whimpering Harry and said with cold glee, "Avada Kedavra." The green spell shot towards a crying Harry and when it connected many things happened. Lily ripped away from her captor and ran towards her child. There was a flash of power that knocked Severus towards a wall. And finally the establishment was collapsing upon itself.

The Death Eaters dropped the wards and apparated out when they saw the building begin to fall. They looked for their lord but there was nothing. Aurors began to pop in to check for survivors however the rubble of the building was in the way, so they began to lift the rubble with 'Wingardium Leviosa', in order to dig for survivors.

When Severus came to, he slowly got up. He took inventory of himself and came into the conclusion that, no he was not truly injured. He had a scrape here and there and his body ached, but he was fine. He then began looking for Lily, 'I can not believe the stupidity of some people' Severus thought in anger as he played back the happenings of what had happened. "S-s-s-se-v-vu," a weak voice called out. Severus' head snapped to attention in the direction it was coming form. Severus lit a Lumos and approached a half crushed Lily. He paled drastically after seeing that half her body was crushed by fallen debris. "Ha-h-a-r-ry." Lily gasped out as blood trickled out of her mouth. Severus found a perfectly fine Harry a little aways from her. He was sleeping, but Severus still did a diagnostic spell to check. He frowned when he saw that there was a little dark magic coming from his forehead area but decided that it could be looked at in greater detail later.

He went back to Lily, "He's fine Lily." Lily then grabbed Severus's arm weakly and with the little power she had, began to draw symbols on Severus's arm (in her blood) and then repeated the action on Harry's belly. She then grabbed Severus's hand and looked him directly in the eye and as if possessed began to intone, "Will thou Severus Tobias Snape, Love, Cherish, Adore, Protect, Nurture, Care for and Make Happy one Harry James Potter? Son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Henry Potter. Will thou stand by his side and become family?" Severus felt the magic entering his skin and calling out to him in a daze assured his beloved Lily flower, "I Severus Tobias Snape of the Ancient and Most Royal House of Prince do here by swear that I shall Love, cherish, adore, protect, nurture, care for and make happy one Harry James Potter. Son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Henry Potter, whom is still alive. Furthermore I do so state that I will stay by his side if not physically at all times then spiritually and become his family in magic if not by blood." In a flash of warmth the bond was form and Lily smiled "I love you my child". Severus snapped out of his daze as he felt the most ancient of Gaia Bonds form. He gazed at Lily silently and felt tears fall as he saw the light leave Lily's eyes. He took in a harsh breath and looked upon the baby in his arms and smiled tenderly at him. "Home" Severus said softly and the Port Key activated taking him to Prince Manor.

te your document here...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: I tried spacing it out more and when I hit Print preview its spaced out but when I post it, it goes back to being bunched up. So I am sorry if this happened again, please be patient, I am still learning how to use doc manager. By the way I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are welcome. :)

Chapter 1

The center of my world collapsed as I held the body of my dead wife. My mind was completely blank as I stared at her not really looking at anything. 'When did it go wrong?' was the repetitive thought going through James mind as he replayed the day's events from start to finish in a cinematic way over and over.

**Flashback**

**_At the Office at the End of the Hall_**

James was at work doing routine paperwork. He was zoning out half the time. 'I didn't sign up to be a auror to be stuck behind a desk. I did it to be the Hero. To put the slimy dark wizards behind bars. But I'm stuck behind a desk cause of a sprained ankle. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore. Amelia is doing this to get back at me. It was just a muggle whoopee cushion. Jeeze, she really needs to lighten up.' James thought exasperated.

He looked at the paperwork a bit more and the lines began to blur together. He dropped the papers down on his desk and then he continuously hit his head on the desk. "I-(thud)-really-(thud)-really-(thud)-really-(thud )-hate this-(thud)-(thud)-(thud)-(thud)." He then laid his head flat on the desk and looked to the side and found a rubber band. He started to shoot paper clips to the trash can by his door. After about ten minutes of this he looked at the clock it was five till lunch.

"ARGHHHHHH!" was heard from the office at the end of the hall in the auror department.

"Move stupid clock! Move!" James yelled at the poor clock. Then a bright Lumos shined above James' head. 'I'll move it instead!' He thought excitedly and moved towards the clock with an evil smile on his face and moved the hands. To lunch time.

He ran out of his office so fast. "Lunch time!" 'I'm free!' were his thoughts. He went out into muggle London and ate at a muggle restaurant. His hour of lunch was up so he got up and slowly (snails pace) went back to the office.

When he got to his department the alarms signaling an emergency were blaring. He felt the adrenaline go throughout his body as he smiled in excitement. 'They'll need every auror they have' thought James with glee.

"Where are we needed!" He yelled over the noise. "Diagon Alley." Was called back. And James apparated away. When he got there there was more mass hysteria than any true damage to the buildings. However, James went to the most destroyed building, cause that were most of the action was, and began levitating the rubble. They began pulling out dead bodies.

When they got to the last pieces that's when James world came crashing down. There half-crushed by herself was his beloved Lily-flower. An animal like cry ripped itself from James's very being as his entire center disappeared. He went to her when the rubble lifted. He held her torn body as he went into shock. He cried even though his eyes were lifeless.

**End Flashback**

James was brought back from himself when they took the body away from him. He lunged at the person like and animal. He was held back by an unknown person. James struggled against his captors as he snarled at them all. Then he was punched in the face. He looked at up to see Sirius with a grim face. And James broke down crying all over again. He was let go and he slumped into the ground. "She's gone." Was James' repetitive mantra.

Sirius kneeled down and looked at James and held his friend. "Its gonna be ok. Its gonna be ok. At least you have Harry." Was Sirius soothing mantra to James.

Hearing that James froze. 'Lily said that she was going to take Harry to the Weasley's. Maybe she left him there.' Was James' hysterical thought. He pushed away from Sirius and apparated away to the Burrow.

Upon arrival he slammed his hand on the door repeatedly. Then when Molly opened the door. James demanded to know if Harry was there. Molly on her part, "James Potter! What are you doing making all this racket. You should knock like a civilized person." James desperately said, "Molly Shut Up! Now is Harry here?!" Molly took a startled step back and really took a look at James and hesitantly replied, "No Lily hasn't come by yet."

The blood drained from James's face as a new wave of anguish hit him. He stumbled back and apparated away to Godrics Hallow. When he got there James's began to trash the place in his despair. 'Gone. Alone.' Was the mantra repeating itself within James' mind.

**At Night**

A Owl made its way to Godrics Hallow with a letter with elegant script carried within its beak. As it entered the dark little cottage the intelligent owl noticed that it was in disarray. However, this was not its business and set about doing what he was sent here to do.

The owl looked for one James Potter. And when he found the sleeping man it dropped the letter in his lap and gave an imperious hoot. James made no motion of touching the letter. And that is when the owl decided that it had had enough of this foolish human's stupidity and began to peck him. When James's came to he swatted at the owl. And the owl gave a battle cry and pecked him harder. "Alright! Alright! I'll read the blasted letter." James cried out in surrender.

The owl landed on a nearby chair and preened for his victory. When James took up the Letter he read:

_To James Potter_

_From The Department of Mysteries, Bond Division_

_Dear James Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that your child Harry James Potter was entered into a Gaia Bond, by his mother, at 12:55 p.m. on October 31st 1981. We ask that you come by for more pertinent information about._

_This letter will act as a portkey. The code is "Luz". We look forward to your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Unspeakable Davidson_

_Head Unspeakable of the Bond Division_

When James finished the letter a little bit of hope welled up inside of him. The Unspeakables don't contact anyone if the recipient of anything, in this case a bond, was dead. With a quick "Luz" James was whisked away to the lair of the Unspeakables.

"I see you received our letter Mr. Potter. As you know your child Harry James Potter was entered in a Gaia Bond by one Lily Potter nee Evans at" Unspeakable Davidson was saying before he was interrupted with "Harry is alive?!" by James. The startled Unspeakable said "Yes. He is in the care of Severus Snape." That's all James needed to know. As he apparated away to Gringotts bank. To find out where Snivilus now lived.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

..

A/N: I thank you all for your patience. Just to inform you all. The ch updates will most probably happen every Tuesday, because its the day were I have the most free time. Please enjoy this chapter, and remember reviews are welcome.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Severus had entered his new manor, when he quickly went take his now sleeping new charge up to the room specifically for his little ones. He placed young Harry in Regan's cradle. The cradle itself was situated at the center of the spacious room. Next to the cradle was Damon's cradle that was soft greens as opposed to Regan's cradle which was soft brown colors. In order to give them an earthly look. The rooms theme consisted of a kind of enchanted forest with plenty of small animals, magical animals, and of course foliage. If one were truly take notice of the lovely painted walls one would realize that all of the animals and some of the cleverly hidden plants and flowers were in fact considered potions ingredients. If one were to ask Severus he would forever deny that he was trying to sway his babies future profession. The room itself was spacious with glass doors that opened to a balcony. The balcony faced away from sun up. But it was a lovely place to watch the sun sets. It also overlooked Severus's herb garden, and again just a coincidence.

.

After placing the sleeping Harry in the cradle and putting on an alert charm upon him, Severus left into the hall. "Tilly." Severus called out softly. With a soft 'poof' a tiny well-dressed house elf appeared, holding to sleeping babies. "Master, called Tilly." "Yes Tilly. Now give me Regan and Damon and I shall put them to bed. There has been a change in circumstances.." Severus trailed of, as he took his babies and went back into the room placing both children in Damon's cradle. 'I'll have to get a third one.'. Thought Severus.

.

Tilly following after her master and noticed the already occupied cradle and made note of it. 'Now what kind of mischief has Master Severus gotten into now?' Tilly thought mentally wagging her finger and shaking her head as if to chastise Severus.

.

Having put them to bed he left to the hall, leaving the door slightly ajar. "Tilly I would like for you to bring our belongings here. Afterwards, if you could inform Mr. Harding of our leave from his inn, and pay him the necessary amount plus five percent extra for the inconvenience. I would most appreciate it. Now fallow me to my study so that I may quill the note." Severus stated as he turned and went towards his office. In his office, Severus quickly and neatly wrote to Mr. Harding.

.

.

**_From: Severus Tobias Snaps_**

**_To: Mr. Harding at The Little Inn_**

.

.

_Dear Mr. Harding,_

_._

_I am writing to inform you that we will no longer require a room in your respected establishment. I have sent the proper amount of monetary compensation. It is in the possession of my House Elf Tilly._

_._

_My Sincere Gratitude,_

_._

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Prince_

_._

_._

"Go on Tilly. When you get back and unpack everything I will then inform you of what is now happening." With a slight 'pop' Tilly left the building. As she left an owl from the Department of Mysteries came into his office from the opened window, and dropped a letter upon his desk. The tiny hyper active owl hooted happily for a job well done.

.

Severus looked at the owl in distaste, and then moved on to the letter. And took a sharp breath in, as he shakily opened the letter to read it.

.

.

**_To Severus Tobias Snape_**

**_From The Department of Mysteries, Bond Division_**

_._

_Dear Severus Tobias Snape,_

_. _

_ It has come to our attention that the child known as Harry James Potter was entered into a Gaia Bond, by his mother, at 12:55 p.m. on October 31__st __1981; to yourself. We ask that you come by for more pertinent information about the bond._

_ ._

_ This letter will act as a portkey. The code is "Nocturne". We look forward to your arrival._

_ ._

_Sincerely,_

_Unspeakable Davidson_

_Head Unspeakable of the Bond Division._

_._

_._

All that was heard was the 'thunk' of Severus's head as it hit his desk. 'Oh Merlin. I am so stupid.' Thought Severus despondently. But before he could sulk further he remembered that he had to contact Gringotts, specifically the overseer of the Prince Vaults, about the dark magic residue upon young Harry's scar. So with a sigh of frustration, he pulled himself from his sulking and began to quill a letter.

.

_._

**_To Sharptooth, Overseer of Prince Vaults_**

**_From Severus Tobias Snape _**

**_._**

_Sharptooth,_

_._

_I have a matter of great importance. I have in my position one Harry James Potter, now Potter-Snape. (Severus of course shuddered in disgust when he quilled the combined names). I am quilling do to the fact that he has dark magic residue from a scar he received from an altercation with the now deceased Dark Lord (snort, Severus had no respect for that hack). If you could come over to check with one of your Healers, I would Most Appreciate it_

_._

_This letter will act as a Portkey the activation word shall be 'Nox' I await your arrival. _

_._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Prince _

.

.

Severus then placed the letter into a two way box in the corner of his desk that connected to Sharptooth's in Gringotts. Severus waited for about 30 Minutes when he felt the wards in the Portkey room. However as he got up to go he felt an intruder within his wards. He allowed his magic to wander out to sense who it was. When he felt that familiar magic, Severus snarled savagely. He quickly put on his old glamor charms and walked towards the Portkey room.

.

As he opened the door to the room he sneered at what he found. "Potter." Severus said coldly with a sneer. "Snivelus. Where is my son!?" James Potter Shouted demandingly. Then with a haughty sneer stated rather sweetly, "Don't you mean OUR child, Potter?"

.

.

**_/(*3*)/ _l_l__**

.

.

**(James Pov)**

.

.

As I arrived outside of Gringotts I quickly ran in and Demanded to See the manager of the Snivelus's vaults. I was approached by a ferocious looking Goblin even by Goblin Standards. "Come this way Mr. Potter. You are making a seen." The Goblin said sharply. James fallowed the Goblin to his office. "Now what is it that you want?" The Goblin asked. "Where does Severus Live?" James Demanded.

.

The Goblin simply sneered at the Wizard and stated coldly, "I am not at liberty to say." James was fuming with anger, and began to approach the Goblin in a threatening manner when a chime went off, which startled him to stopping. The Goblin looked to the corner of his desk and opened the box that was there and took out a letter. He began to read it completely ignoring James.

.

When he was done, he barked out for a Healer Silvertooth to come. "You may now leave Mister Potter." The Goblin said shooing him away. "I cannot help you." James left the office with slumped shoulders. 'Damn! Now what will I do?' James then saw, what he thought was the healer approaching the office he just left.

.

He quickly took out his invisibility cloak, because he always carried it with him, cause you never know when an opportunity to prank someone would come up. He put it on and fallowed the Goblin quietly into the office he had just left. "In would could I be of assistance Sharptooth." Silvertooth asked. "It seems Mr. Snape requires the assistance of a healer." Was all the Goblin, now Sharptooth asked. "Let us Be of." Sharptooth said as he held out the paper to Silvertooth so he too could hold on to it. "Nox." Sharptooth said but before the last letter was out of his mouth James flung himself from his hiding place and caught the paper. And together they were taken away.

.

Once they got to Prince Manor James jumped back and looked at Sharptooth victoriously. 'Ha! Take that.' James thought gleefully. Sharptooth snarled at James and began walking towards him in threateningly. Then the door opened . "Potter." A cold voice said. James spun around and looked at Snivulus. He hadn't changed at all since Howgwarts. "Snivelus. Where is my son!?" James Potter Shouted demandingly. Severus then said rather sweetly, "Don't you mean OUR child, Potter?"

.

James then went ashen now that it really hit him of what the Gaia Bond might mean. "Fuck." James said. Which explained the situation rather nicely.

.

.

A/N2: I decided to write James Pov together with Severus's because I Knew it was going to short. I might do this from time to time when their pov's are short. Thanks for understanding. Hope you enjoy. Till next week, bye bye.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Severus was beginning to have a headache. 'Honestly, why must Potter make an already bad situation worse?' He asked himself with and internal groan. He then ignored James after he uttered such crude language, and turned to the reason he now had guests and an intruder in his home. "Sharptooth, it is good to see you well. I trust that this was not your doing?" Severus said haughtily. "NO, it was not." Sharptooth said in a deadly voice as he shot James a poisoness glare. James for his part simply let the look role of his back like water on a duck. After all he had had worse looks directed at his way by the master. Severus noted that James was about to speak and in order to deter such a travesty as that said, "Now then if you will follow me to your patient." He turned and walked away his robes billowing for effect, leaving an indignant James Potter, for the obvious interruption, to fallow.

.

He walked down the hall towards his babies' room and hesitated slightly. 'Potter was still following, silently fuming, but still fallowing him. Did he really wish for him to see his other little ones?' Severus thought fretfully, even if he would never admit to such an emotion. However, Severus steeled his resolve, 'Harry needs to be seen to' and continued to walk. If his guests and intruder noticed his hesitation they made no mention of it.

.

Once he had successfully brought them to his children's room he paused outside the door. "I would like it if you would be quite while you enter this room and that you remain so until you are at least down the hall." Severus said as he looked directly at Potter, obvious command in his eyes. Potter simply huffed and nodded his acquiescence, rolling his eyes when he thought no one was looking.

.

Severus entered the room quietly and motioned for the goblins to fallow. He led them to the center of the room where the two cribs were located. He motioned for the goblins to look at the brown crib, where young Harry was being kept in. The goblins began to move forward, however they were pushed out of the way by one James Potter as he silently rushed the crib. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing Snivelus?" James whispered hissed at Severus as he moved to pick up his sleeping son. Severus on his part slapped the hand away, and hissed quietly back "Having one of the best healers check on him Potter. Now move out of the way." He then man Handled James away. James however would not have it and began to struggle out of the grip. During the struggle James knocked into the green cradle, making it shake slightly.

.

Severus froze solid and let James go. He slowly turned towards the green crib, drawing James's attention to it as well. Then all that was heard in the sudden stillness was two small whimpers. Severus upon hearing the noises went into action and rushed to the crib. He took out young baby Regan and began to coo at him, and pet him to calm him. He then pulled out baby Damon and began to cuddle them both. Severus was so focused on his children that he became startled at the half strangled cry that came from James Potter. He turned slowly towards James and glared. "What now Potter?" Severus said in a too calm voice. James Potter said nothing and held his hands up in front of him as a gesture of surrender. Severus then turned to the goblins only to see that they had completely ignored James and himself, and that they were checking over young Harry.

.

"So how is he?" Severus said in a calm manner as he held his now calm but wide eyed children close. Sharptooth turned to Severus and said coolly, "Healer Silvertooth is still looking to him it should not be but a moment more." All that was heard from the healer was quite humms until he got to the scar. James was idly watching the proceedings as he snuck glances at Severus. Then Silvertooth let out an angry gasp. "What's wrong!?" James shouted as he jumped to attention and rushed towards the crib. Severus's gaze sharpened as he looked expectantly at Silvertooth.

.

"Young Mr. Potters scar happens to have a sliver of soul in it." Silvertooth said dispassionately all the while trying to control the anger that was threatening to erupt within himself. Severus gave a startled gasp and held his children tighter to himself. His little ones did not appreciate the extra grip and tried to wriggle to freedom. So Severus simply put them down in the green cradle. "What can be done?" James said deceptively calm. Severus walked forward next to him to better hear the answer. "As you both know a Horcrux is a nasty piece of black magic, because it goes against the laws of nature, do to the fact that one splits their soul and put them into inanimate objects to achieve relative immortality. The fact that this piece of soul is inside a human being only makes this crime worse. However, because we found this sliver before it could take root into young Harry's soul we can take it out. With a Soul Purification Ritual." Silvertooth explained.

.

James took in deep breathes. Severus then asked, "When is the ritual to be held?" James head snapped towards Severus and growled out, "How can you be so calm." Severus looked at Potter straight in the eye and said, "I am not calm. I simply have my priorities straight." He then turned to Silvertooth expectantly. "On November 20th. The day of the full moon. It will give us time to prepare, to purify young Harry, capture the Horcrux in an inanimate object and then destroy it." Silvertooth said. Severus tilted his head to the side and asked, "Would that not give the Horcrux time to settle more deeply into the child?" James nodded in agreement. "Normally, Yes. However, do to the nature of the bond you have formed with young Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, we have more time due to the fact that it is not only Harry's magic fighting the soul piece but yours as well."

.

Severus nodded his head, "Well then I will show you out." Severus turned to leave the room but paused at the doorway and called out, "Testy. Watch Potter." A House Elf appeared and acquiescenced. Severus then walked out the door to show the goblins to the Floo, leaving Potter with the babies. If his nerves were not so frazzled he would not have done this, however he did so.


End file.
